Your Last Breath/Transcript
Transcript Finding the Unconscious Zhenghan is dragging a Chinese man to the base and he looks at Monika I Wei: "" (Translation: Wei Zhenghan, team's rapper, I found this Chinese man injured, he is around in his 20's, he has no signs of malnutrition, when I was walking around the Chairman Mao Memorial Square) Monika I: "" (Translation: Sure, come on in, Herr Wei) comes in the base while dragging Xiaoping Sophie: "Wei, where were----OMG! WHAT IS THAT?!" Wei: "" (Translation: An injured Chinese man I found) Maozhi is seen playing with Jiao Xion Mulan: "" (Translation: Should we get Mr. Samo to treat him?) Sophie: "Yes, Wei, bring him to Toshio's office." brings the man to Toshio's office Wei: "" (Translation: Yo, doctor, You get another patient, he has third degree burns and s***) Toshio: "" (Translation: I'll see what I can do, you can go, Rapper-chan) leaves the office Xiaoping wakes up wakes up Tokiko Okina: "Thank kami-sama you're awake! Toshio will be with you shortly) Samo comes in Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: Hello, I am Dr. Toshio Samo, the team's respectable doctor) Xiaoping: "No! No.....no....! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams, then the team comes in Wei: "" (Translation: I forgot to mention, the guy has a huge fear of the Japanese, pretty sure the Sino-Japanese wars, good luck, Doctor) Xiaoping: "I won't be treated by a bunch of Xiao guizi (Japanese devil)!" Marie Lara-Rutter: "Please, calm down, Toshio and his team are really excellent at this." Satoko Samo: "" (Translation: I know the Chinese, Koreans, both South and North in this army, do not hate us, but all three have a huge anti-Japanese sentiment problem due to many Japanese not knowing about the war crimes outside Japan, This doesn't make my tours harder for me) Meimei Shinozawa: (speaking Chinese) "" (Translation: Please Xiaoping, trust him) Ai Cloud: "" (Translation: Mr Doctor, why do the Chinese hate the Japanese so much? My family doesn't hate the Japanese or Taiwanese~!) Toshio: "" (Translation: War, war ruined and strained their ties, Sino-Japanese wars, look, many Taiwanese have a positive reception of Japan unlike Korea and China, Nanjing, Unit 731, Mukden, Comfort women, and all that s***!) medics get out their equipment Fighting with Huizong Huizong: "" (Translation: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING IN THE NANKING MASSACRE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I NEVER VISITED NANKING, I ONLY VISITED MANCHURIA! I AM THE CAMP OF SPIDERS COMMANDER AND OFFICER IN THE JAPANESE SPEAKING-CORPS AND I DEMAND YOU RESPECT ME!) Jiao: "He's saying "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING IN THE NANKING MASSACRE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I NEVER VISITED NANKING, I ONLY VISITED MANCHURIA! I AM THE CAMP OF SPIDERS COMMANDER AND OFFICER IN THE JAPANESE SPEAKING-CORPS AND I DEMAND YOU RESPECT ME!"." Xiaoping: "SHUT UP STARSCREAM, TAIWAN IS CHINA!" punches Xiaoping in the nose Huizong: "" (Translation: SAY THAT AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU!) Jiao: "He is saying "SAY THAT AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU!"." is seen with Sophie Jiao/Jiko: "" (Translation: Orange Otter? Uncle Huizong and Mr. Xiaoping are fighting!) Sophie: "Xiaoping, you are violating the Peaceful China Policy, we want friendship between the Chinese-speaking community, please don't say that, have some mercy on the Taiwanese members here and don't say stuff like this, they really hate that, Mei, our communications officer, most of her superiors are Japanese and she respects them like anyone else, have some mercy on our Mandarin Chinese-language community and don't say stuff like that, and any abuse to Japanese members enlisted will not be tolerated under any circumstances, yes, Japanese did bad things during WWII and before that, but look, the reason we use the IJA uniforms for Japanese members is that they wanted something that connects their culture and roots, basically, it was Satoko-san's idea, and we can't change it, I know it is strongly involved with Japanese imperialism, but we tweaked the uniforms a bit, so, obey this policy." Reicheru: "Fail to listen, you will be sent to Zhīzhū Yíng for a week, we asked Huizong not to poison prisoners who have been sentenced to less than 2 months, Violators of the Peaceful China Policy go here, aswell as Chinese political prisoners, so it's basically a reeducation-concentration camp, Huizong runs this camp." Zhao Cloud: "" (Translation: You cannot claim Taiwan is China, it's against Sino Rights, I've met Jiao, Hiro's daughter, she's Taiwanese-Japanese, and Starscream's friends? They're just like regular Asian teens you see everyday) Mei Cloud: "" (Translation: Claiming Taiwan, bad, Taiwan own country, good) Xiaoping: "Are you two nuts? Taiwan is China!" Zhao Cloud: "" (Translation: Sir! YOU ARE VIOLATING THE CHINESE-TAIWANESE-MACANESE-HONGKONGER PEACE POLICY!) Huizong: "" (Translation: Dude, stop acting like a child, DO YOU EVER SEE THE RIOTS THAT HAPPEN IN CHINA?! PEOPLE GET DRAGGED OUT OF JAPANESE MADE CARS AND BEAT THEM AND LOOT, DESTROY, AND HURT OTHER PEOPLE! That's not protesting, that's them being violent and being b****es, despite this, Taiwanese people still helps Japanese people, You need to relax, Japan isn't the same as before, it's different, but it's relations with Taiwan are still as strong as ever! I can think I can explain why Japan won't apologize, many reasons, first, Chinese Communist Party didn't rule until 1949, they hate human rights violator Communists that attack countries just because they don't like them) Jiao: "He is saying "Dude, stop acting like a child, DO YOU EVER SEE THE RIOTS THAT HAPPEN IN CHINA?! PEOPLE GET DRAGGED OUT OF JAPANESE MADE CARS AND BEAT THEM AND LOOT, DESTROY, AND HURT OTHER PEOPLE! That's not protesting, that's them being violent and being b****es, despite this, Taiwanese people still helps Japanese people, You need to relax, Japan isn't the same as before, it's different, but it's relations with Taiwan are still as strong as ever! I can think I can explain why Japan won't apologize, many reasons, first, Chinese Communist Party didn't rule until 1949, they hate human rights violator Communists that attack countries just because they don't like them"." holds Xiaoping down to his face Huizong: "" (Translation: You, f***ing, look, at, me, Taiwan, is not China, That upsets me, when you say s*** like that, that, is f***ing bulls***, fed bulls*** lies by the Chinese Communist Party, More s*** like this, I'm sending you to the Camp of Spiders, it's not pretty, they are many Chinese prisoners like yourself that violated this s***) Jiao: "Starscream is saying "You, f***ing, look, at, me, Taiwan, is not China, That upsets me, when you say s*** like that, that, is f***ing bulls***, fed bulls*** lies by the Chinese Communist Party, More s*** like this, I'm sending you to the Camp of Spiders, it's not pretty, they are many Chinese prisoners like yourself that violated this s***"." Ji Min Cap: "Trixie, your boyfriend's p***ed." Another Beatrix: "He absolutely hates it when people claim Taiwan is a part of China. While some people think it is, it isn't." Huizong: "" (Translation: Wei, I'm holding you responsible for this) Wei: "" (Translation: Yes, Zhungxi) Huizong: "" (Translation: Next time, you are banned from bringing in Chinese people if they don't know our policy not to claim Taiwan is China) Wei: "" (Translation: Yes sir) Huizong: "" (Translation: And Xiaoping, as punishment, you will be sentenced to one week, keep in mind, you will not be given any food during your time, I don't give food to prisoners) Jiao: "He is saying "And Xiaoping, as punishment, you will be sentenced to one week, keep in mind, you will not be given any food during your time, I don't give food to prisoners"." Camp of Spiders drags Xiaoping to a small cell in the camp while Jiao Xiao (making a cameo) follows Huizong: (to Jiao Xiao) "" (Translation: "Alright Jiao Xiao, you help me translate what I say.") Jiao: "Roger." Huizong: "" (Translation: You are stupid and a moronic-brainwashed Chinese b*****d!, Your country has hurt Taiwan and left it traumatized and are always against us and they want to make Taiwan as the 23rd province of China forcefully! They will be treated when Japan attacked China, NO, Worse than when Japan attacked China! We don't want a brainwashed Chinese p**** claiming Taiwan is China anymore! I'm I clear you idiot?!) Jiao: (translates) "Red Spider is saying "You are stupid and a moronic-brainwashed Chinese b*****d!, Your country has hurt Taiwan and left it traumatized and are always against us and they want to make Taiwan as the 23rd province of China forcefully! They will be treated when Japan attacked China, NO, Worse than when Japan attacked China! We don't want a brainwashed Chinese p**** claiming Taiwan is China anymore! I'm I clear you idiot?!"." comes up and holds him to her face Jiao: "Right, As punishment, Mr. Zhenging, you will not be given any food during in the Camp of Spiders, Your rations will be reduced to zero! Leaving the camp too early, we will sentence you to another week! We hate it when you claim Taiwan is China, It's not cool for both Chinese and Taiwanese members!" enters the room Mei: "" (Translation: Violators must be punished) then leaves the cell ???: "Hey, how did you get in here?" Xiaoping: "I p****ed off the dude who commands this camp." sees an emaciated male Chinese prisoner wearing rags ???: "That Taiwanese man, Red Spider, I can get used to his torture methods, but, we don't get food." Xiaoping: "Yeah, I'm kind of getting hungry already." ???: "Dude, don't ask the guards for food, you will be hit with a rifle butt." Guard 1: "Attention! COME OUT AT ONCE!" prison cells open and they come outside, and they get into a line comes out with Mei Cloud and Jiao Xiao Huizong: "" (Translation: Good evening, my name is Huizong Zhungxi, Welcome to.....the Camp of Spiders, enjoy your stay, you will all be treated as enemies of North Empire, you were here for various reasons like violating the Peaceful China Policy way too many times, trying to go to the South, poor behavior, or disrespectful behavior, you can be held here for 2 weeks to over 6 months, in hard labor or in a cell) Jiao Xiao: "Huizong says "Good evening, my name is Huizong Zhungxi, Welcome to.....the Camp of Spiders, enjoy your stay, you will all be treated as enemies of North Empire, you were here for various reasons like violating the Peaceful China Policy way too many times, trying to go to the South, poor behavior, or disrespectful behavior, you can be held here for 2 weeks to over 6 months, in hard labor or in a cell"." looks at three emaciated prisoners Huizong: "" (Translation: You three come with me for a moment) Jiao: "Huizong says "You three come with me for a moment"." three emaciated prisoners walked over to Huizong Huizong: "" (Translation: I got a surprise for you three) three follow Huizong and Jiao, leading them into a feast-laden table Huizong: "" (Translation: It's yours, eat slowly, it's good manners) Jiao: "Hong Zhizhu is saying "It's yours, eat slowly, it's good manners"." Huizong: (Thinking: And enjoy the anthrax Toshio put in it!) and Jiao leave Huizong: "" (Translation: Jiao, I have to pee, watch them) Jiao: "" (Translation: Yes, Red Spider) enters the men's bathroom, then comes out Huizong: "" (Translation: Jiao, Once the prisoners are feeling any symptoms, notify me, immediately) Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts